Midorimacchi's Revenge!
by WinterAssassin
Summary: /Sequel to 'Invisible Item'\ Midorima has given it some thought, and he decides that he must pay Kise back for what he had done to him and Kuroko. He gets not only Kuroko, but Takao as well, to help him get his revenge on Kise.


Midorimacchi's Revenge!

OoOoO

Takao shifted on the bench, studying his team mate's face. "Shin-chan... are you alive?" Takao asked after a hesitant moment, his eyes tracing the shooting guard's expression, wondering if anything was seriously wrong.

Ever since Kise had tricked Midorima into believing that Kuroko was his Lucky Item, Midorima hadn't been the same since. And that was only a week ago.

So, here they were, idly watching a practice game against some unknown team, with Takao intently staring the green haired boy.

"Shin-chan..." Takao whispered, poking Midorima's cheek with his finger.

"I got it." Midorima said suddenly, making Takao swiftly retract his finger from any possible harm, and stare at Midorima with a curious (not to mention slightly shocked) expression. "Got what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as a sly smile crossed his face.

"Revenge." Midorima replied, his eyes still trained on the speck of dirt on the floor.

Takao's smile dropped, his shoulder's sagging. "Revenge? You mean what that Kise guy did?" He blinked.

"Kise.. That bastard. I shall repay him. But I just need a little help..." Midorima muttered, reaching for his cell phone which was safely stored inside his bag.

OoOoO

Kuroko had just made it home from a long practice after school. They had surprisingly done quite a lot of running today, so he was tired after all that. Kuroko climbed the torturous stairs up to his room, closing the door softly behind him. He took his blazer off, placing it neatly on his bed.

While searching for a towel, his phone rang, startling him from his thoughts. Kuroko reached into his pocket, pulling his light blue cell phone out. He flipped it open, putting it to his ear, trying not to yawn.

"Hello?" He spoke after a moment of silence, wondering who was calling him. Maybe it was Coach? Kagami? Maybe even one of his upperclassmen?

"_Kuroko_."

'_Ahh._' "Midorima-kun, good evening." Kuroko greeted, inwardly questioning on why Midorima had his number. '_Maybe Kise-kun gave it to him or something..._' He thought, focusing on the towel a few feet away.

"_Enough with the pleasantries,_" Midorima snapped out, making Kuroko stop momentarily. He stayed quiet, waiting for the green haired boy to continue.

"_Don't you want to get back at Kise for the stunt he pulled on us?_" Midorima asked, making Kuroko freeze entirely.

He had to admit, a little revenge on the blond would make him feel better. After all, if Kise had simply wanted him to hang out with Midorima a little more, he could have just asked, instead of going through all that trouble.

"Maybe." He answered after giving it a bit of thought. "What did you have in mind, Midorima-kun?"

The ominous chuckle told him that he should have hung up the phone, but his mind as too glued to the idea of revenge.

OoOoO

Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he stared up at the large sign ten feet in front of him.

Today was Saturday, which meant that he was supposed to meet Midorima at the little tea shop near Kise's place. He had questioned his ex-team mate about the location meeting, saying that if Kise happened to see them, the whole thing would fail for sure.

But, Midorima had said he had got ahold of Kise's modeling schedule, and found that the blond had a job today, and claimed that it was perfect. Kuroko also questioned him on how he had got Kise's work schedule, but the glasses wearing boy had simply hung up on him.

He was currently sitting at a table outside the nice tea and cake shop, waiting for Midorima to show.

Three minutes later, he heard many gasps for breath, so he turned around to see who was breathing so heavily. He was only half-shocked to see Takao, who was perched on a bike, trying his darnedest to peddle the rest of the way to the shop, with Midorima sitting impatiently in the back.

Now, Kuroko had never really seen Takao, out of basketball related-stuff, so he studied the casual-clothed boy, before his gaze turned to Midorima. The green haired boy frowned, his arms crossed as Takao slowly pulled up next to the shop, parking the bike and rickshaw next to the white fence that surrounded said shop.

"Finally! That hill was a freaking bit-"

"Kuroko." Midorima interrupted the boy, climbing out of the back. "Sorry we're late, but Takao couldn't go any faster." He glared at his team mate, who gave him a pout.

"Shin-chan! _You _try that big ass hill, with me _and _all those things you brought!" Takao huffed out in a whine; shoulders sagging as he finally caught his breath.

Kuroko raised his brow, staring at his appointed 'rival', and was curious about the 'things' that Midorima had brought with him. He wasn't all too surprised to see a Santa clause key chain in his hand, which was probably his lucky item for the day.

"Hello, Takao-kun." Kuroko greeted, making the boy turn to him.

"Oh, Kuroko!" Takao grinned, his hands on his hips. "I don't know what you're planning, but it probably isn't good, since Shin-chan is involved." He predicted, putting a finger to his lips in thought. "Nope, not a good idea." He concluded, giving the pale blue haired boy an enthusiastic nod.

Kuroko simply blinked, and gave Midorima look as he sat on the other side of the table, Takao quickly following behind him like a lost puppy.

Midorima gave Takao a glare, before he faced Kuroko, going into business mode, folding his hands neatly on the table. "I was thinking that we could mess with his work schedule?"

"How does that work out?"

"Well, he'd have a crazed schedule, and would need to miss school and practice a lot. I was thinking that we could print one similar to the one I have, but just put different dates and such on it. I could make multiple copies, and send them to him, and his work place." Midorima explained casually, making Kuroko blankly stare at him.

"I see. It's interesting." He nodded in agreement.

Takao looked in between the two. "That's horrible! Plus, that captain of his would go rabid!"

"That's the point, Takao." Midorima scoffed at his clueless team mate.

"Oh."

"He'll miss so much school and basketball practice that he'll get detention and more work, and his captain would probably keep him later at practice and give him a monster workout schedule or something."

"You really thought this through." Kuroko mused.

"I stayed up all night yesterday." Midorima stated, as if it was nothing important.

"Right." Kuroko nodded, he mulled over the idea, and eventually agreed to do it. "So, I take it you have everything necessary?" He asked quietly.

"You know, I think this is the most I've heard you talk." Takao said in awe at the blue haired boy.

"Kise-kun deserves it." Kuroko said, determination flashing in his eyes for a brief moment.

OoOoO

The plan took a little more than a small effort. Midorima had to go through all the steps very carefully. He was currently at the library, typing away on his laptop. He had a copy of Kise's work schedule, and had scanned it onto his computer in order to edit it.

He changed all the dates and little details. He was surprised when Kuroko had called him not even two hours ago, asking him to add something in.

Midorima easily typed the additional information in, such as the clothing that Kise was to be modeling. He had to admit, Kuroko had done well in his choices of clothing for the blond model.

He typed in a few more things, before he looked all of it over, making sure nothing was out of place, or that nothing was spelled wrong. He didn't want the blond or his company to become suspicious.

He hit the print button, and stood, walking over to the printer just a few tables away. He took all the copies, giving the room a once over, before heading back to his seat to slide the copies into a manila folder.

_Now, comes the hard part_, he thought. Midorima shut down his laptop, and gently placed it inside his laptop bag, as well as the folder, and left the library. Takao was waiting outside, waiting for his part in the whole revenge ordeal. He had texted him to come meet him here only twenty minutes ago, knowing that Takao didn't live far from the library.

"So, is it my turn now?" Takao winced, leaning his elbows on the handle bar. Midorima gave a nod of confirmation, and climbed in the rickshaw, placing his laptop bag in front of him. His plan was slowly falling in place.

Kuroko's part was simply to distract the model. He knew that if it was him, Kise would have no suspicions or questions on why Kuroko would want to hang out with him for the day, and would agree undoubtedly.

Midorima also knew that the blond had skipped practice, since Kuroko wanted to hang out with him directly after school. Just to add fuel to Kasamatsu's fire.

Yes, he had done his research on Kise's little basketball club, and found out about the other players, and mostly about the Captain.

Now, Takao just had to drop him off at home, before he could begin his part in the operation...

OoOoO

The ride had been short, but not short enough. Midorima wanted this operation sped up. Takao would need time to go all the way to Kise's modeling agency.

He had tried to get his friend to get a ride from his parents, but they had refused because his dad currently had the flu, and had to stay home, while his mother had to take his little sister to her ballet practice. So, Takao had to take the train, which probably took over an hour. Then he'd need to take a bus to get there, and either way, it'd take a while before he could secretly deliver the copies of the schedule.

Takao let Midorima clamber out of the back, take his laptop. The green haired boy gave him the folder containing the changed schedule, and sent him off.

'_Of course_,' Takao thought, speeding his way back to his house, so he could get ready to take his little trip to the Kanagawa prefecture. '_I get the most active part of the whole thing... And I didn't even want in._' Takao mused, ignoring the passing scenery as he made his way home. Midorima had demanded that he participate, or else he would... Takao twitched, and shuddered, not wanting to remember his team mate's threat. He peddled faster, and his house came in sight. He saw his mom and sister getting into the car, and his shouted a greeting before he pulled in next to the garage.

He hopped from the bike, and took the manila folder with him inside after waving his mom and sister goodbye. He had told them that he would simply be visiting a friend down there, although that was a lie. But Midorima made her swear not to tell anyone what they - _more like Midorima and Kuroko _- were planning.

He shuffled inside, and kicked his shoes off before running upstairs. He tossed the folder on his desk, and grabbed his backpack, and put a couple needed things, like his keys, wallet, and the folder inside, before zipping it closed. He coughed, trying not to be so suspicious as he passed by his father, who was snoozing on the couch in the living room, and silently left.

He jogged in the direction of the train station, thankful that it was near his house. He knew exactly what time he needed to catch this one, or else Midorima would kill him for sure if missed it.

The thought made him speed up his pace into a full out run, and he had thankfully made it there a couple minutes before the train pulled up. He walked in, mindful of the many people, and chose a seat in the corner. He tapped his foot rather impatiently, reminding himself that it took probably over an hour to get there. He sighed, and his heart sunk as the train began, and turned to look out the window before they were engulfed by the underground walls.

OoOoO

Takao wouldn't admit it, but he had fallen asleep on his long journey. Luckily, he had woke up just as the train pulled up at his stop. Although he was confused at first, he finally read the sign of his stop, and barely managed to slip off the train before the doors came to a complete close.

He sighed, and he hoisted his backpack further up his shoulder as he watched the train leave. He walked among the flood of people, and out into the warm day light.

Takao looked at his surroundings, and pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket before studying it. They were directions Midorima had given him the day before, on how to get there and back, from the train station in Tokyo, all the way to the Modeling Agency.

He swallowed, and went on his way, following the direction to the right stop where he could catch the bus.

Five minutes later, he saw at the front of the bus, and again looked down at the paper, reading the stop he needed to get off at.

Twenty minutes into the ride, he had gotten off at his stop, and followed the instructions on how to get to his destination just as Midorima had wrote.

In due time, he made it there.

Today, as Midorima had originally planned, the agency was closed. So, Takao only needed to slip the folder in, and head back to Tokyo. Then the plan would be complete, and they would only have to wait for it to play out.

Takao did as he was told, liking the thought as if he was an undercover spy or something, and slipped the manila folder into the mail slot, before looking around suspiciously, and quickly walking away from the modeling agency.

He caught the next bus to the train station, and jumped on the train and settled in for the long ride back home.

OoOoO

Kise yawned as he slowly got out of bed. He stretched, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he slowly went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, he quickly dried himself off, put his uniform on, and brushed his teeth and hair. He looked himself over in the mirror, before deciding that he looked presentable enough, and walked downstairs.

He greeted his parents, and sat down for breakfast. He ate, smile on his face as he thought about the day before. Kuroko had randomly called him, and asked him if he wanted to hang out for the day.

Obviously, Kise agreed, and immediately left in a rush to get to Kuroko as fast as he could.

He was tired, since he had gotten back late, and was not looking forward to the day of school _and _practice.

"Ryouta," He looked up, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, as he stared at his mother.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"I got a call from your company, and they said that the director had changed your schedule for this week." His mom said, handing him a sheet. "They faxed us your new schedule, so make sure not to be late. It looks like you're going to be busy this week." She smiled, and got back to her meal, after telling her husband not to put his elbows on the table.

Kise read over his new schedule, and groaned. Before his eyes caught something. "Hey, I get to miss two days of school in a row!" He cheered inwardly, but stopped when his mother gave him a look.

"You know you will be given make-up work, right?" She shook her head, and began to clean up the table.

"Yeah, I know." Kise nodded, and finished eating his meal. '_I need to take this to coach to show him._' He thought happily, and left on his way to school, still studying the paper.

So, today he had work, right after school, meaning that he would get to miss practice, which he cheered for inwardly. Don't get him wrong, he loved basketball. He just didn't like the whole getting punched and kicked by Kasamatsu part, even though he was pretty sure that was how the older boy showed his affection.

Kise made it to school, and walked past the gates and past other staring students. He walked all the way to his class, and smiled as he sat down.

OoOoO

The school day hadn't gone as fast as he would have liked, but in the end, he forgot to tell Kasamatsu or Coach or anyone that he would be going to work directly after school.

Like always, his mother had come to pick him up. She said she had other things to attend to, and drove off once she dropped him off. Kise had said his goodbye, and walked inside the building. "Hey, Nishura-san!" He greeted one of the make-up artists who worked there.

"Eh, Kise?" She blinked. "Oh, are you here for your shoot?" She smiled, putting the vase full of lilies down at the receptionist's desk and turned to him. "You're here early."

"Yup!" Kise grinned, and walked down to the studio alongside Nishura. The two stepped inside, and Kise's manager greeted him. "Kise, glad you're here!" He called out dramatically, making Kise chuckle.

"Okay, as usual, head on down to the changing room!" His managed called, strutting away down to the photo-shoot area.

Kise obeyed, and followed Nishura. He walked inside the changing/make-up area, and his other assistant flushed, before holding up Kise's outfit that he had to model.

Kise blinked, and stared at it. "What... is this?" He questioned, poking the fluffy pink outfit.

"I- it's a bunny outfit." Misaki stuttered, face going even redder as she held the furry outfit to Kise.

Kise gave her a blank look, as Nishura gave him a swat on the back and a good-hearted laugh. "Looks cute, right?" She only laughed harder at Kise's crestfallen look.

"What is the director thinking?" He whined, taking the offered pink bunny outfit from Misaki. "It's still too early for Easter..." He muttered.

"Maybe he wants an early start?" Nishura offered, sitting down as she waited to do his make-up.

"... Yeah, I guess." He whispered miserable, and went off to change in privacy.

OoOoO

It had been a hell of a week for Kise. He not only got in trouble from the principal for missing so much school, but also by Coach Takeuchi and Kasamatsu, for missing practice practically every day of the week.

He also had to wear the most ridiculous outfits. Sure, he was fine in the end with the bunny outfit and the mailman outfit. But, then he disapproved the whole Leopard print body suit and Barney outfits, then he drew the line with the Power Puff Girl dress. His manager had managed to convince him, for the children and his many fans, and he sadly put the PPG outfit on in the end. Thankfully, that his last busy day for the week, and was free from the horrid outfits.

He really did begin to wonder if the director was feeling okay. He couldn't get the chance to ask "_What the hell?_" because the director was out of the Country for two weeks, and didn't want anyone from work contacting him while he was away.

Today was now Monday, and he was definitely not looking forward to going to practice. He hadn't seen Kasamatsu for four days since last week, and also on the weekend. Sure, he had received his sempai's calls and texts, but didn't respond back to him out of pure fear, which probably was going to add up in the end...

Kise gulped, and entered the school, being extra careful not to run into any of this team mates and friends, and just hurry to class.

Even when lunch time came around, he had stayed in his class. Kise nearly had a heart attack when Kasamatsu had come to his class, looking for him. He had almost dived out the window, but settled for tripping over his chair and landing on the ground painfully.

The (fan)girls in his class said they hadn't seen him, which left Kasamatsu to flush and stutter as he ran away from all the girls.

Kise thanks God for Kasamatsu's weird fear of Women at that moment, as he slowly peaked over his desk. He thanked the girls, and they all kyaa'd at him.

The end of the day came, and Kise knew he must man up about it, and he slowly made his way to the gym.

'_I really hope Kasamatsu-sempai doesn't hurt me..._' He knew his wish was in vain, because when he stepped through the doors, he saw a fist appear out of nowhere, and hit his gut. It wasn't hard enough to bruise, but it still hurt a little bit.

Kasamatsu was weird like that, able to deliver pain, but gentle enough. Kise still managed to double over, as he yelped loudly, diving out of Kasamatsu's leg.

"Ka- Kasamatsu-sempai! Please!" Kise begged, dodging yet another fist. He used his duffel bag to defend himself, and whined as Kasamatsu lightly beat him up.

"Last week was hell for me!" He wailed, pouting as Kasamatsu said he didn't really care.

"Then you shouldn't miss practice so much, idiot!" Kasamatsu concluded, crossing his arms as he frowned down at Kise.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" Kise blinked. "If it makes you feel better, you get to see me wearing the most ridiculous outfits in my next magazine!"

"... You're right; it does make me feel better, if only a little." Kasamatsu smirked. Their Coach walked up, and he gave Kise one look before deciding that he had received enough punishment.

"Kise, I think a couple of your friends from middle school called the school. They left a note for you." Coach Takeuchi said, handing Kise a small neatly folded piece of paper.

"Eh, who?" Kise wondered out loud, as he took the offered note. He unfolded it, and read it out loud.

"Midorimacchi's Revenge_... !?_" Kasamatsu jumped when he suddenly saw Kise faint, paper tightly clenched in his hand.

"What the..." He blinked, staring at their unconscious Ace.

OoOoO

Hah, I hope those who have read Invisible Item, liked this little sequel! I sure did. Lol. It was fun to write a plotting Midorima and Kuroko, and an undercover Takao. xDD Especially Kasamatsu's own little revenge on Kise for missing so much practice. *shot*

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
